


Polyamory Big Bang art for Canaan's Judgement

by wilde_stallyn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Art, Multi, Poly Big Bang, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Canaan's wonderful <a href="http://polybigbang.livejournal.com/">polybigbang</a> fic, Judgement. I chose to illustrate this scene because it is just such a lovely, warm moment of happy poly!family-ness, and I think they deserve some time to just <i>be</i> together, in between all the running from things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamory Big Bang art for Canaan's Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Judgement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325238) by [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan). 




End file.
